Gracias
by Luciel-San
Summary: Porque un simple "gracias" no era suficiente para demostrarle su gratitud. Pero claro, eso nunca lo diría en voz alta. [BROTP Gajeel y Juvia, con un poquito de Gruvia al final... o algo así] ¡Para Hitomi Akera!


_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Palabras en Total (Sin contar Titulo, notas, Disclaimer y frases):** 2,070_

 _ **Nota:** Este One-Shot forma parte del Reto Especial de Diciembre: "Navidades Pasadas" del forum Grandes Juegos Mágicos. ¡Para mi querida **Hitomi Akera**! Espero que te guste, tenía mucho tiempo que no escribía y creo que esto fue un buen empujón para recuperar mi estilo de escribir otra vez. Hubiera hecho tu primera opción y lo intenté, pero como que me dió bien hardcore en el heart ;u; (?) ¡Sin más, espero que tu y todos los que lean esta historia, lo disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **"Gracias"**_

 _ **[** A veces, un simple gracias no parece suficiente **]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Todo comenzó con el día en que ella se unió al gremio.

Él no era la persona más amigable del mundo. Era cortante, le gustaba causar desorden y, definitivamente adoraba hacer caos.

Nada en el mundo lo podría cambiar.

Había estado intentando dormir en medio del gremio -quienes, por cierto, no cooperarán en nada-, recostado en una de las sillas, cuando alguien le interrumpió.

—Disculpe ¿Es usted Gajeel Redfox?—preguntó una voz femenina y monótona.

Que raro, nunca antes la había escuchado.

—¿Quien demonios quiere saber?—gruñó, aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Juvia Loxar. El Maestro José le pidió a Juvia que lo buscara.

Ante eso, abrió los ojos.

—Ah. La chica nueva ¿verdad? La mujer de lluvia.—en efecto, había estado lloviendo hace unas horas—¿Que quiere el viejo?

—El Maestro quiere que Gajeel-san la acompañe en su primera misión, si no es mucha molestia.—se expresó. Casi no había un rastro de sentimiento en su cara.

Pero eso no le molestaba. Es más, le resultó algo normal.

—¿Molestia?—gritó, sin importar que edtuvieran en el gremio—¡Si que lo es! Tsk. Yo no hago trabajos en equipo.  
Si, es verdad que ella era nueva y posiblemente no era la manera mas adecuada de hablarle. ¿Pero que el viejo ese le pidiera ir con alguien mas a una misión? Por favor.

—Juvia simplemente está siguiendo las ordenes del maestro José.—Dijo, otra vez sin mostrar expresión, lo cual ahora mismo le molestaba.

Y el no estaba de humor para discutir con nadie acerca de esto, así que mejor lo dejaba ser.

—Tsk. Está bien.—cedió mientras se levantaba—Pero más te vale que no me estorbes ni te pongas en mi camino ¿Está bien?

La chica solo asintió.

—Por supuesto, Gajeel-san.

* * *

—No es por nada, pero deberías de ir a buscar una misión. Que estés sentada haciendo nada en una esquina me molesta.  
Había pasado ya un par de meses desde aquel día, en el cual solo trabajaron juntos 2 veces más y ya. Pero cuando no les encargaban una misión en pareja, Juvia siempre se quedaba sentada en una mesa, alejada de los demás en una esquina.  
No era verdad que le molestaba... Pero tampoco estaba preocupado por ella, claro que no.

—O-oh.—la chica se sorprendió ante su llegada, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente, quedando solamente un poco avergonzada—Juvia ya intentó ir sola a una misión, pero la hicieron devolverse y la cambiaron por otra persona.—le explicó-Ya sabe, por la lluvia.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—esperaba muchas respuestas y excusas ¿Pero aquello? Por favor. Había trabajado con ella de primera mano y la lluvia en ningún momento fue un problema— Si no quisieron aceptarte es porque son unos buenos para nada a los que les molesta un poco de agua. En cualquier caso, vas a tener que ir a una misión algún día o morirás de hambre.—le recordó—Así que ve y toma una misión. Y si te devuelven demuéstrale porque eres parte del Element 4— terminó con decisión—¿Me escuchaste?

—Está bien...—dijo, quedándose callada un momento—¿Puede Juvia llamarlo Gajeel-kun?

—Cómo quieras.—le respondió, sentándose a su lado.

Juvia sólo asintió.

—... Gracias.

Gajeel gruñó.

—No te me vayas a poner sentimental ahora.—Masculló mientras hacía que se parara-Solo ve.  
Y así lo hizo, y esta ves, se le notaba algo de determinación.

Esta bien, tal vez si se preocupaba un poco por ella. Pero nunca se lo diría.

* * *

Más meses pasaron convirtiéndose en años, y así, cuando menos se lo esperaba, se volvieron compañeros inseparables. No estuvo muy seguro de como fue que ocurrió aquello, pero ¿la verdad? No le molestaba en nada. Es mas, en cierto modo le agradaba tener una compañera. No era tan malo como había pensado.

Incluso ya era extraño verlo salir solo en una misión. Muchos del gremio lo molestaron por eso, diciendole que se había vuelto muy "dependiente" pero su opinión no le importaba en absoluto. No era dependiente de nadie.

—¿Lista para otra misión?

Aún así le gustaba ir en una misión con Juvia, pero claro, eso nunca lo diría en voz alta. Lo más cercano a eso que diría sería algo entre "Esa mujer es muy molesta para ir sola en una misión" y "No es tan mala luchando".

—Siempre ¿Qué es está vez?

—Una caravana camino a Acalypha. Tienen una gema rara que un hombre quiere. Suena fácil y pagan bien ¿Que dices?—sonrió, aun con esa malicia tan característica de él—¿Una última misión antes del ataque a Fairy Tail?

Juvia sonrió.

—Juvia siempre está lista.

* * *

Efectivamente, esa fue su última misión juntos.

No sólo antes de aquel ataque, sino, para siempre.

Aquel enfrentamiento tan anhelado que prometía sufrimiento a sus rivales había tomado un enorme giro inesperado, llevando a Fairy Tail a la victoria y dejando a Phantom Lord en una derrota que los llevó a separarce, por siempre.  
Y por más que no quisiera admitirlo para sí mismo y recordarlo, otra vez estaba... solo.

Phantom Lord no era el mejor hogar que digamos, pero era lo más cercano a uno que podría tener desde que Metalicana lo abandonó.

No le gustaba ese sentimiento.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, empacó las cosas más importantes de su pequeña casa, listo para largarse de aquel lugar, dispuesto a dejar todo atras. A su vieja casa, esa molesta ciudad, a los pocos que podía llamar compañeros...  
A su única compañera...

Pero no podía mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía estaba muy seguro de que no podría irse.  
Y con aquella resolución en mente, abrió la puerta dispuesto a partir.

Solo para encontrar a una persona muy conocida frente a él.

—¡Gajeel-kun!

—¿Juvia?—preguntó extrañado. Después de todo, Juvia nunca lo visitaba a menos que se le hubiera olvidado algo en el gremio o si creía que estaba muerto, pero eso es otra historia.

Juvia había... cambiado. Y no, no hablaba del cambio de su nueva ropa ni su corte pelo. Se le veía más... radiante, por así decirlo. Había algo, algo, muy diferente, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Enseguida alzó la cabeza y le dió una sonrisa que no solía ver tan amenudo.

—Juvia quería ver como se encontraba Gajeel-kun—le explicó. Por kami, hasta había más emoción en su voz. Pero... aun había algo...—Aunque veo que Gajeel-kun está por irse.

—Sí-Masculló, no era de algo de lo quería hablar mucho.

—¿Y a donde irá?

—Ahora mismo, donde sea está bien—dijo, volviéndola a mirar, solo para notar un pequeño detalle en su cuello—¿Fairy Tail? ¿Te irás con ellos?—Enarcó la ceja.

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero se pudo recomponer.

—Sí. Makarov-san fue muy comprensivo con Juvia y la aceptó en su gremio.

Así que así serán las cosas ahora.

—Caminos separados ¿uh?—murmuró pasando de ella, colocando una mano en su cabeza.—Suerte con eso.

Apenas dió unos pasos cuando la escuchó gritar.

—¡Espera!—Se volteó algo confundido, nunca la había escuchado alzar su voz de esa manera a menos que estuvieran luchando.—Juvia... Juvia quisiera que Gajeel-kun también se uniera al mismo gremio que Juvia.

¿Su primera reacción? Reir.

—¿Estás loca?—dijo después de un tiempo—Nunca me aceptarían ahí, mucho menos después de lo que-

—Ya hablé con Makarov-san—lo interrumpió, sorprendiendo lo nuevamente.—Dijo que con gusto recibiría a cualquier persona con los brazos abiertos y que estaba seguro de que los demás en el gremio te aceptarían.

—¡Es imposible! Lo que le hice a aquella chica y a los dos-

—Ellos están mejor— le informó—estoy segura de que Levy-san, según lo que Juvia escuchó del maestro, podrá perdonarte, aunque tendrías que ganarte la confianza de los demás.

Se quedó callado un momento. La manera en la que había respondido ante todo, no había duda en que lo había planeado con anticipación, pero... una duda lo carcomía.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en que me una a Fairy Tail?

Cruzó sus manos un poco antes de respirar hondo y mirarlo directamente.

—Durante su pelea, Juvia se enfrentó contra un miembro de Fairy Tail que hizo ver a Juvia el mundo con otros ojos.-Explicó —Por supuesto, Juvia intentó de que sus pensamientos no le afectarán en la batalla, pero aun así Juvia perdió. Y entonces, cuando Juvia estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas con respecto a todo, la lluvia se detuvo.

¡Eso era lo que notaba extraño! No estaba lloviendo. Es más, como si para burlarse de él por no haber notado tal diferencia, el cielo estaba despejado con el sol brillante en alto y... Tenía que admitirlo. Extrañaba aquella calidez.

—Aquel chico, Gray-sama, le enseñó a Juvia que hay que mirar más allá de lo que rodea a las personas. ¡Y gracias eso, Juvia por fin puede ver el cielo, Gajeel-kun!—Continuó, expresándose con una pasión que jamás había visto—Se que no es a lo que Gajeel-kun está acostumbrado, pero Juvia cree que si le da una oportunidad, tal vez... tal vez Gajeel-kun pueda encontrar lo que está buscando, así como a Juvia le ocurrió.—bajó la mirada un poco—además, Juvia no quiere estar sin su mejor amigo.

En ese momento, Gajeel no supo que hacer.

Él era más un hombre de acciones, no de palabras y sentimientos, así que hizo lo que pensó que sería correcto.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que te pongas tan sentimental.—Dijo, volteándose nuevamente y caminando hacia su camino.

Juvia suspiró. Supo desde el inicio que había una enorme posibilidad de que se negara, pero aun así haba tenido esperanzas de que-

—¿Vas a venir o qué?—su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos sólo pata ver como, desde no muy lejos, Gajeel la miraba sobre el hombro.—No tengo todo el día y me gustaría llegar antes que esos idiotas.

Juvia no pudo estar más feliz.

* * *

Al principio, no le fue fácil.

Estaba muy seguro de que todos lo odiarían por siempre por todo lo que hizo. Y así parecía al principio.  
Pero, en poco tiempo, aquello cambió.

Notaba como cada vez ya no lo miraban mal ni con una pizca de odio encima, incluso casi se podría decir que se encontraban felices cada vez que entraba al gremio, gritando algún insulto en modo de saludo.  
Las personas ya no lo excluían, incluso Natsu, quien era, es y siempre será un gran fastidio, vivía retándolo a él y al cubo de hielo del que Juvia estaba enamorada. ¿Y la verdad? Le gustaba tener ese tipo de peleas y desafíos de vez en cuando.

Era... divertido.

Incluso los dos idiotas a los que torturó lo habían perdonado con el tiempo. "Todo sea por Levy" le habían dicho, quien a pesar todo lo que le había hecho, intentaba hacerlo sentir cómodo y... en casa.

En Fairy Tail había encontrado todo lo que había anhelado desde su niñez. Amigos, compañeros, un hogar, una familía.  
Muy dentro de sí, sentía que no merecía nada, absolutamente nada de aquello. Había cometido crímenes de los que ni siquiera quería hablar.

Y aún así, aquí estaba él. Todo gracias a su mejor amiga.

Pero claro, nunca diría eso en voz alta.

—Juvia—llamó en medio de una de las tantas peleas entre Natsu y Gray.

Juvia, quien había estado alentando a "su amado" al lado de él, lo miró algo extrañada.

—¿Si, Gajeel-kun?

No dijo mucho.

Simplemente se levantó de su asiento y puso una mano en su cabeza sin mirarla.

—Gracias—le dijo, tomándola por sorpresa.—Gracias por todo Juvia, en serio.

Juvia se había quedado sorprendida por un momento, pero no paso mucho para que sonriera.

—Gajeel-kun no tiene nada que agradecerle a Juvia. Si alguien tendría que dar las gracias, esa sería Juvia.

—Oe, tampoco te me pongas sentimental otra vez—le dijo con una media sonrisa—Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a entrarle algo de razón a tu "Gray-sama" para ver si por fin se atreve a ser un hombre y admita que le gustas.-terminó con una risa, tornándose los nudillos y dirigiéndose hacia la pelea.

—¡No le haga daño a la bella cara de Gray-sama!

Y la verdad, es que no pudo evitar hacer lo contrario.

Después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga. Y era su deber como mejor-amigo-oficial ayudarla en sus "problemillas".

A su modo, claro esta.

Porque, después de todo, era lo más que podía intentar hacer para agradecerle.

Ella le había enseñado ese cielo azul del que tanto hablaba y que había estado buscando desde su niñez.

Pero claro, eso nunca lo diría en voz alta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[** Porque él le podría dar mil veces "gracias", pero jamás seria suficiente para agradecer todo o que ella hizo por él **]**_

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero y les haya gustado!**

 **Nota 2:** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui. Y sí, he revivido de entre los muertos. La verdad es que en los últimos meses había tenido problemas para escribir, ¡Pero ahora me siento mucho mejor! Cumpliré con los 2 bellos fics que debo y podrán ver pronto nuevas actualizaciones de mis fics. Eso si, paciencia, mañana sigo con el cole ;u; ¡Pero es un avance! ¡Gracias por esperar! Y de verdad espero que te haya gustado mucho Hito c:_

 _¡Felices Fiestas Pasadas!_

 ** _Se despide por ahora, Luciel-San~_**


End file.
